


You Better Watch Out

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas stories, Krampus - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Someone starts taking children in young Will's town and soon he finds out just who it is.





	You Better Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based on this art:  
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/154903583706/hannikrampus-yall-sinners-on-his-list-happy

His brother is taken first.

Frederick is wicked, Will knows it to be so, and because of his parents’ continued coddling never stops being bad.

Will still remembers when he sold their puppy to Fredericka down the road and bragged about it after, his parents insisting that perhaps it was better since they didn’t have much money to spare these days.

Once Fredrick is gone, Will’s mother is so heartsick she can barely get out of bed. His father abandons them both in working at the mines, coming home exhausted and barely throwing meat on the table.

More children disappear the next year: Matthew, Abel, and Tobias.

Will doesn’t miss them.

His mother dies when they find Frederick’s bones, wrapped in his tattered clothes.

A monster is after the children, they say, it’s taking them for no good reason, they also say.

Will starts making lists of who he thinks will be next, and sits outside Fredericka’s home spotting the creature for the first time.

He’s hideous.

Will can see his bones which is odd for someone who’s eaten so many children.

They lock eyes and the creature smiles at him, carrying its wriggling sack over one shoulder.

“Not you,” it mouths.

Will becomes very naughty the following year. He breaks things, digs up his dead mother’s roses and makes his father’s life miserable.

He waits up for the creature, anticipating being up close to it, and but he falls asleep only to wake up with a bell in his hand with a note attached:

Not naughty enough.

Will kills his father the following Christmas, desperate and crying in a puddle of blood.

He doesn’t want to be lonely anymore.

The creature comes for him that evening, his shivering worsened by the cold of it.

“My boy,” it purrs, touching his head, “you aren’t one of them.”

Will grabs its clawed hand, his voice shaking, “Please.”

He can see just how beautiful it is up close, not hideous at all.

“Come.”

They hold hands and head for a sleigh, nothing like Santa’s is supposed to be but it’s perfect.

Dark and cold to some, Will guesses.

Warm and inviting to him.

“You are nothing like them,” the creature repeats, “You are so much more.”

Will smiles when it puts a warm blanket over him, leaning in as they take off.

The following year Will carries a scythe, luring Mason Verger away from his home and into the creature’s waiting arms.

“A perfect lure,” the creature says, rewarding him with another stolen puppy.

He has four of them now.

Will smiles and makes lists, hoping to clear out the rest of the town.

There are many bad children.

But he is not like them.

 


End file.
